It is advantageous, when participating in various activities, to have footwear that provides traction and stability on the surface upon which the activities take place. Accordingly, sole structures for articles of footwear have been developed with traction systems that include ground engaging members to provide traction on a variety of surfaces. Examples include cleated shoes developed for outdoor sports, such as soccer, football, and baseball. In addition, articles of footwear have been developed with baseplate reinforcement features, such as shanks.
The present disclosure is directed to improvements in existing sole structure traction and reinforcement systems.